


Generation Gap

by Traycer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traycer/pseuds/Traycer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's clone has a confrontation at school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generation Gap

High school could be such a drag, had it been this bad the first time around? Probably, and now Jack was faced with another visit to the Principal’s office. He wasn’t at fault this time, though. Mrs. Sanders was just so outdated - not to mention a little hot, but that was neither here nor there.

It was ironic, really, when he thought about her words to him before sending him off to pay his respects to the head honcho. She had told him that she was aware of the generation gap between them, but she was confident that they’d be able to bridge that gap if he would just give her a chance.

There was a gap alright, only it was not in the way she envisioned it. He was twenty years older than she was and his views were even more outdated than hers were. It seemed that they were both going to have to work at making a difference. It did lift his spirits, though, to realize that he would have to spend more time with her if they were going to make an effort to bridge the gap. Oh yeah! He could definitely live with that.


End file.
